


Black Feathers

by Lisa_ravenheart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angels, Dark, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_ravenheart/pseuds/Lisa_ravenheart
Summary: A short one shot about a boy who got lost and an angel who helps him
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Black Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> My first work without a fandom. I got inspired for it when someone really important to me said that he hates himself. Tell me what you think guys

The boy looked around the black and white landscape. There were no sounds and no movements, otherwise everything was still the same as it was before he got there. 

The feeling he started noticing back when everything was colorful, loud and full of movement intensified. It was weird and he failed to name it. Something that made him feel chilled to the bone and heavy-hearted, like every step was unbelievably exhausting while a disgusted taste he could only point against himself burned like ice in his heart. 

Not knowing what else to do the boy started walking, looking around for another person or something that could help him find his way back to the world he left.  
Losing all sense of time left him unsure as to how long it was until a girl stepped into his line of sight. She was a lot smaller than him and looked him up and down with a curious look. The boy was taken aback with her appearance. Not because she seemed to scan him from head to toe but because a pair of huge wings adored her back. Upon seeing them he pouted his lips in wonder. In this black and white world her wings were the darkest shade he'd seen so far, making him guess that in the real, colorful world they would be pitch black. Looking closer the wings looked unhealthy, ripped at the edges and messy.  
Swallowing hard, the boy looked into the girl's eyes and spoke the first thing that came to his mind:

"Is this hell?"

He sounded curious and worried at the same time, yet he spoke quietly. The girl seemed to consider his question carefully, humming slightly. 

"Yeah… But you don't belong here"

She looked him up and down again, making the boy furrow his brows. After a few seconds she continued talking in a soft tone.

"Leave while you still can." 

Hearing that he would be indeed able to leave was a great relief for the boy. Yet he worried about the girl in front of him. She was pretty, someone you would call cute if you saw her in real life. Her voice was kind and soft, her expressions fitting that image. Her wings indicated that she went through a lot more so than meaning that she belonged to hell. 

"What about you?", was what he decided to say in the end. He couldn't leave without knowing.  
The girl smiled, yet it was the saddest image he ever saw. 

"It's my home", she stated softly. There was no doubt in her voice. She was sure.  
The boy wanted to protest, ask her why she would think so and tell her to come with him. But before he had the chance to act it out she reached for his hand and the second they touched everything went black. 

The next time he opened his eyes it was to a colorful world and the sound of birds softly chirping in the background. The boy was back in his room and looked around in confusion. Back on his lap he found a single snow white feather.


End file.
